


Day 19: Power Going Out ft. Naegiri

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [19]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And she doesn't know what the frick frack to do about it, Awkward Flirting, Blankets, Character's Name Spelled as Kyoko, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Confused Naegi Makoto, Cuddling & Snuggling, Detectives, Dork Naegi Makoto, F/M, Holiday Shipping Challenge, Kyoko has a crush on the little luck boy, Makoto Is a Good Bean, Power Outage, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Kyoko has invited Makoto over to help with one of her numerous detective cases. Of course, a snow storm swoops in, and of course the power goes out, stranding them both in a cold, dark house with nowhere to hide from their feelings.(This is part of a collection of silly, rushed drabbles for me to get into the holiday spirit. Make of them what you will, and happy holidays!)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569934
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Day 19: Power Going Out ft. Naegiri

**Author's Note:**

> BIIIIIIG DISCLAIMER: I have only played Trigger Happy Havoc, none of the other games, so keep your spoilers to yourself please and thank
> 
> If you don't, I have a friend who has threatened to fill your house with dildos

Things were going smoothly that evening; well, as smoothly as they could with such a novice detective-in-training on the case.

Kyoko had permitted Makoto to assist her with one of her lower profile cases, only after a month of meek badgering from the boy about wanting to help. She infinitely preferred to work alone, but Makoto had managed to get friendly enough with her since they’d been attending Hope’s Peak Academy that she allowed him into her space. That alone was a feat, but to think she actually found herself not only enjoying his presence, but outright _missing_ it when he wasn’t around…that was fairly new territory for Kyoko.

So, when the ultimate lucky student had asked if he could accompany her home and brave the impending snowstorm, Kyoko couldn’t find it in her analytical heart to say no. Perhaps an outsider’s perspective would help, even if it came from a source that lacked experience.

“Think about it for a minute,” Kyoko calmly instructed, passing a plastic baggie of evidence across the coffee table. “Why would the burglar have bothered to cut a hole in the fence when they didn’t even go through it? Motion sensors only captured movement outside by the back door, where this unlocked pad lock was found.”

Pinching the bag between his fingers to create the least amount of contact possible, Makoto picked at his chin. “Um…did the thief use the hole to escape?”

“Think again. Motion sensors didn’t detect anyone within the fence’s perimeter, only out back and inside.”

Frowning, Makoto stared at the bagged lock with adorable, intense concentration. “Um…maybe they were gonna go through the fence, but changed their mind?”

Shaking her head, Kyoko hinted, “Or…it may have been done on purpose. The other evidence shows this was a sophisticated thief, the kind that plans every step. Creating such an invasive entrance only to change one’s mind doesn’t fit the profile.”

“… _Man_ , detective stuff is hard.” Makoto sighed and drooped over the table. “I dunno how you keep up with everything.”

“In your defense, you are a rookie.” A rare, subtle smile shaped Kyoko’s lips. “Let’s look at it from another angle. What was stolen, and most importantly, _why_ was it stolen?”

Renewed vigor lit Makoto’s eyes. “It was a big statue of Santa Claus, right? All set up for Christmas at the front of the store. As for why…” Makoto’s face scrunched up, the way Kyoko often witnessed it do during a test at the academy. “The…thief…was a really big Santa Claus fan? No, wait, that’s dumb, maybe they needed Christmas decorations? Or—”

“The obvious answer is usually to pawn the item off for money,” Kyoko interrupted. “However, this particular statue was made of plastic, and rather cheap plastic at that. There were far more valuable items on the surrounding shelves for them to take.”

“Right, so…maybe that means—”

The wind howled out Kyoko’s window. The minor snowstorm had been passing through the city since they’d ducked inside the house, but aside from hindering the journey there Kyoko had thought relatively little of it. Until, that is, another, even stronger frigid gale rocketed past the house and shut off every last light in the building.

Makoto yelped and nearly leapt off the floor, banging into a bookshelf on the far wall. “Wh-what was that?”

Taking a breath to steady herself in the sudden darkness, Kyoko rose to her feet. “The storm most likely cut off the power. Perhaps the lines were frozen, or blown out of place. I’ll get a flashlight.”

Navigating by memory and dim eyesight, Kyoko unlatched the toolbox she kept by the foot of the stairs and retrieved a small but sufficient flashlight. It clicked to life under her fingers, shining a yellow beam straight across the room towards her guest.

Once more, Makoto yelped and shielded himself, though he lowered his arms when he caught sight of Kyoko. The boy was already small enough without cowering against the wall, and Kyoko lowered the flashlight too late to recognize he might be scared.

“The power should be back on soon,” Kyoko said in the most reassuring voice she could muster. “We don’t have anything to worry about.”

“I-I’m not worried!” Makoto protested, even as a shiver ran through his body. “Just, uh…cold.”

“There are some blankets over the back of the sofa,” Kyoko offered, kneeling back down at the table to pour over the evidence and files.

“Thanks…” Makoto pried himself from the bookcase, blindly feeling for the sofa and dragging a quilt from it. He nearly stumbled over the table, but righted himself and felt his way back to his spot across from Kyoko. She watched him cross his legs and wrap the blanket around his back and head like a shawl, huddling like a street urchin out in the cold.

It was…a slightly pitiful sight, Kyoko decided. Besides, perhaps she could better guide Makoto’s thinking if she were closer…

Wordlessly, the ultimate detective set down her flashlight and walked around the table to sit at Makoto’s side. He looked at her in surprise, but didn’t object.

“Now then, back to the issue of the hole in the fence—”

“Wait, we’re still working on the case?” Makoto asked, drawing back in alarm. “But it’s so dark! I can’t see any of the evidence or read any of the case files.”

Kyoko allowed herself a chuckle, hiding a smug grin behind her lavender bangs. “I’ve had to investigate crime scenes in worse, darker conditions than this. Adapting to your surroundings is part of the job.”

For a few moments, Makoto stared blankly at her, a dawning wonder lifting his brow. “Man, Kyoko…you are so cool.”

Had it come from just about anyone else, Kyoko would have brushed off the compliment. Yet her rebellious cheeks heated as the words set in. Something about the genuine awe in his voice, and the fact that it was Makoto saying it made Kyoko feel warmed despite the encroaching cold in her powerless house.

Her blush only deepened when Makoto reached out from beneath his blanket sanctuary to push back the braided strand of hair behind her ear. Normally, Kyoko would swat away any hands that strayed too near her personal bubble, but her skin tingled under Makoto’s fingers.

As if only just realizing what he’d done, Makoto’s hand recoiled. “S-sorry! I wasn’t thinking, and…your braid is just really pret—n-neat.”

Face still pleasantly warm, Kyoko weighed her options. She cast a sideline glance at the materials spread over the table and tuned her ears to the whistling wind just beyond the walls. It wasn’t as though anyone could see them, and she had come to trust Makoto in the time she’d known him. Besides…it was nearly Christmas.

“It’s alright,” Kyoko settled on saying, leaning a little closer to his side. Her gloved hand reached towards the top of his head, playfully flicking the stubborn lock of standing hair there. “Your ahoge is neat also.”

Before she could chicken out, Kyoko leaned the rest of her weight on Makoto’s side. The boy stiffened and uttered a few flustered sounds just under his breath, but settled down eventually. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Kyoko could make out red stains across his face. She smirked; the tables had certainly turned now.

Just as she was beginning to settle comfortably, Makoto snapped to attention. “Oh! Wait a second…” He picked up the flashlight where Kyoko had discarded it on the carpet floor, directing its beam towards the lock. “I just realized, the thief unlocked the door to break in, instead of breaking the lock, so they had to have a key, right? Unless they had a lockpick—”

“It’s a heavy-duty lock,” Kyoko supplied, curious to hear his deduction. “Impossible to pick.”

“Then…” Makoto gasped. “If they had a key, it must’ve been an inside job, right? A-and the hole in the fence was a red herring?”

A heady mix of pride and affection clouded Kyoko’s judgement. “That’s right. You’ve done an exemplary job for someone with such little experience.”

Scratching at the back of his head, Makoto said, “Well, I wouldn’t have figured it out if you weren’t here to help me. You’re the real brains, heh…I’m more like the John to your Sherlock.”

That comparison caught Kyoko off guard, so much so that a laugh slipped through her teeth. Makoto laughed along with her, and for once, Kyoko felt something deeper than the relatively shallow pleasures of friendship she’d allowed herself.

The storm was bad enough that Makoto couldn’t make the walk home. Kyoko gladly let him stay over, and at some point sidled underneath the blanket with him. After all, if the power was to stay out, how else were they supposed to keep warm?

_Thus ends the nineteenth day of Christmas._


End file.
